


Seasons of Love

by TheBoneMandala



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoneMandala/pseuds/TheBoneMandala
Summary: A nine part miniseries following the Builder’s time in Portia and their growing relationship with everyone’s favorite Civil Corps Captain!





	1. Spring, Day 2, Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a nine part miniseries following the Builder’s time in Portia and their growing relationship with everyone’s favorite Civil Corps Captain!

                You arrive in Portia in the _Spring_. The town is small and quaint and less industrial than you had imagined it to be. Presley greets you as soon as you step off the boat and helps you get settled, taking you to your pa’s old workshop. He gives you a letter from your father that explains his absence, not that you expected any different, as well as his old Workshop Handbook. Presley leaves you with a smile and the task to come to the Commerce Guild the next morning after you’ve had time to rest from your long journey from Barnarock.

                It’s a simple enough task to get your Builder’s License and register your workshop with Mayor Gale, even if it does involve a bit more running around than you’d have preferred to do so early in the morning. When you return to the Commerce Guild, Presley gives you a quick overview of how the Commission Board works and presents you with your very first commission…that’s immediately snatched away by an unpleasant man who pompously says something about ‘playing favorites’. Presley sputters trying to persuade the man, Higgins as he’s apparently called, to let you have the job, but Higgins leaves with your commission and absolutely no remorse.

                No sooner than Presley can apologize for Higgins’s rude behavior do the Guild doors slam open and in saunters a rather handsome man with a voice to die for. Never mind that he doesn’t seem to understand how to open doors properly, he's absolutely dreamy and you don’t even try to keep your mind from filling with fantasies about this very tall, _very_ attractive man as he speaks to Presley about some kind of bridge the Mayor has approved. You barely register it when Presley happily volunteers you for the job and the two turn to you with expecting faces. You accept the job, not entirely sure what it is you’re going to be doing, and feel your heart going aflutter as the man smiles at you and thanks you. Seeming satisfied that they’ve found a competent builder, the man departs the Guild with a polite goodbye to you and Presley. Your eyes follow him as he leaves.

                You think you’re going to like it here.


	2. Autumn, Day 18, Year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Arlo miniseries, in which the Builder accidentally discovers who’s been stealing from the people of Portia!

               One positive thing you can say about Barnarock is that you never had to deal with  _talking rat thieves_.

               Completing the bridge to Amber Island takes a couple of months but you get the chance to become acquainted with the townsfolk in the time it takes you. You become a frequent visitor at A&G, popping in for a few minutes almost every morning to say hi to QQ and talk upgrades with Albert and Gust. Antoine and Presley always make conversation when you come into the Commerce Guild, though the conversations tend to revolve around Antoine’s skincare routine. The shop owners all know you by name and it’s not odd to see you hanging around Merlin or Petra discussing building schematics and artifacts. You even run into the handsome man from the Commerce Guild who introduces himself as Arlo, the Captain of Portia’s Civil Corps branch. You see him, along with the other two members, Sam and Remington, every so often while they patrol the town and make it a point to talk to them whenever you get the chance. 

               Though, you haven’t gotten the chance to speak to anyone now that you have to make a removable battery to get Amber Island’s “haunted” cave up and running. You’re able to say hi to a couple of people while going to and from the abandoned ruins but any conversation quickly becomes about how so-and-so is missing some thingamajig. You speak to Gale about this apparent thievery and ask Arlo the next time you see him, but there aren’t any new leads towards the thief’s identity.

               The battery installation is quick and easy, once you finally get it finished. In all honesty, you had expected it to be simple. You  _don’t_  expect the giant rats with eye-patches that ambush you immediately after and trap you inside the caves. You  _don’t_  expect to actually come out of the fight victorious and without any major injuries. You  _don’t_  expect to wander through the caves, fighting more Bandirats and find Remington’s shoe tucked behind a rock. Nor do you expect to find Martha’s pot, Emily’s bucket, and Gust’s lamp. But you do, and it dawns on you that you’ve mistakenly found the thieves who’ve been terrorizing your town.

               You come to a large cave where you’re confronted by a talking rat with a questionable hairdo, a giant fork, and calls himself a Prince. It’s a close call but you defeat the “Prince” and his lackeys and recover  _more_ stolen objects from their den. You limp the rest of the way out of the caves to be greeted by blinding sunlight…and the Civil Corps? They’re as surprised to see you as you are them but their surprise quickly turns to worry when they notice the state you’re in. You shrug off their concerns, explaining your injuries and telling them of the Bandirat Prince. Sam is instantly impressed with your apparent fighting prowess while Remington thanks you for finding the thieves. They depart to clear out any stragglers, leaving you and Arlo outside.

               “You should take a break and go tell our Mayor what happened.” You can hear the worry in his voice, and you feel your cheeks heating up under his concerned gaze.

               “I don’t get a reward for finding the thieves?” you joke. Your heart hammers in your chest and you’re sure he can hear the shaking in your voice but after this Bandirat ordeal the adrenaline coursing through your veins is making you feel braver than usual. Arlo crosses his arms, watching as you lean heavily on your sword and hold your side. You look terrible with your clothes scratched up and clearly swollen ankle and feel even worse but fortune favors the bold, so you ignore the stinging in your limbs and give a lopsided smile. “What about dinner?” He looks up to you with a brow raised.

               “What?”

               “You. Me. Dinner. Sometime next week, when I’m not looking like a complete mess?” You smile through the pain throbbing throughout your body. You see the surprise flash across Arlo’s face before he chuckles and nods his head.

               “Alright,” he smiles, “dinner. Next week.”

               “It’s a date.”


	3. Autumn, Day 26, Year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of my Arlo miniseries, the first date!

               A week and one day later, you find yourself sitting across from Arlo at The Round Table, listening as he passionately talks about the Civil Corps. He tells you about the Flying Pigs and his goal to eventually join them. You don’t mind; you could listen to him talk for hours. But Arlo’s too much of a gentleman to spend your entire date talking about himself. He asks you about life in Barnarock and how things are coming along at the workshop. You tell him about being raised by your aunt and your father’s want for adventure. The date carries on with pleasant conversation and equally pleasant food. You’re reluctant for the night to end and it seems Arlo is too because when you’ve finished eating, he offers to walk you back to your workshop.

               Except you don’t go back to your workshop. Instead, the two of you walk the length of the town talking about any and everything, laughing more than you probably have in years. You stop for a break, sitting on the bench beneath the Wishing Tree; your ankle is still healing from your “adventure” in the cave last week. You sit in comfortable silence, enjoying the warm night air and each other’s company. You gaze up at the stars, your eyes slowly drooping. You don’t notice yourself leaning towards Arlo, or even the feeling of your cheek against his shoulder. You do notice when his arm winds around your waist and he leans his head against yours.

               You sit for a few more minutes, basking in the warmth from Arlo’s body before a long yawn stretches out of your mouth and you decide that you probably should head home soon. Arlo is the first to stand, offering his hand to help you up. You take it and blush when he doesn’t let go as you two head towards your workshop. The walk is slow and content and you savor every moment from it, right up to when you reach your front door. You’re about to say good night when Arlo tugs on your hand and turns you around to face him. You barely have time to register the gentle hand on your cheek and even less time before his lips land on yours. The kiss is quick and soft and absolutely perfect and Arlo pulls back just enough so he can lean next to you ear.

               “Good night,” he whispers, releasing your hand and beginning his walk back to the Civil Corps headquarters. You stand there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape with your face burning crimson. You stare at his retreating back until he reaches the town gates and looks back over his shoulder at you. He smiles widely when he notices you still watching him, and you can’t help but smile back. Sam will surely tease you about this the next time you two talk but right now you couldn’t care less; you’re feeling warm, happy, and utterly in love.


	4. Winter, Day 23, Year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of my Arlo miniseries, the Winter Solstice!

              You don’t know what to expect from your first Winter Solstice Festival but based on the delicious smell wafting from the giant bowl in the plaza, you’re sure you’re going to be leaving a few pounds heavier. You meet up with Sam and Phyllis a few minutes before the festivities are set to start. They explain the gist of the festival and inform you that the “giant bowl” is called a hot pot, pointing out the food stall that Emily’s set up nearby. Mayor Gale begins his announcements before you can inquire further, and everyone gathers around to listen. He gives the stage to Minister Lee, who begins a long, slightly grim, story about the origins of the Winter Solstice. You don’t really pay attention to what he says, you’ve heard this story before and, if you’re being totally honest, you don’t really care for Minister Lee. You like his assistant, Nora, though. You’ve spoken to her occasionally while perusing the Church store for flower seeds and she’s never once been unkind to you.

               Mayor Gale takes the stage once more, thanking Minister Lee for his story and announcing the beginning of the festival. Everyone dashes to Emily’s food stall, people bumping into you and shoving you every which way. You nearly fall when Paulie tries to rush past you, but you’re quickly caught by a pair of familiar arms that pull you against a hard chest. Arlo’s smiling down at you when you look up and you instantly smile back. With a quick kiss on the cheek you step back and the two of you move out of the way of the crowd bustling between the food stall and the hot pot. Arlo explains that everyone pitches in on the hot pot and at the end they all share the food, like in Minister Lee’s story. He assures you the food is usually very good, but you remain skeptical as you watch Jack throw snake meat into the pot.

               You don’t recall the Winter Solstice being so food-oriented in Barnarock. Normally, it was a day meant to spend with those around you, exchanging gifts and enjoying time with the people you hold dear. You share this with Arlo, questioning if there’s a gift sharing aspect to this festival. You certainly hope there is, considering the gift that’s been burning a hole in your pocket for the past week. Unfortunately, Arlo tells you that the only things that happen after the festival are a snowball fight and a town photo.

               You spend the rest of the festival with Arlo, Sam, Phyllis, and Remington, watching them throw food in the hot pot and even adding a couple of things yourself. The food is delicious, just as Arlo said, and gives you just enough energy to completely crush the competition in the snowball fight. You take couple of photos with some of the other townsfolk before the big group photo. Sam hugs you before she leaves to accompany Phyllis back to the clinic and Remington gives you a nod on his way out. They say their goodbyes to Arlo as they pass him and he offers to walk you home, like he has every day since your first date. You arrive at your front door, Arlo’s hand clasped in yours. You lean back against the door and Arlo steps forward to kiss you. He leans his forehead against yours, the two of you smiling affectionately at each other.

               “I have a gift for you,” you speak softly. Arlo tilts his head curiously as you reach into your pocket and pull out the heart knot you bought from Alice’s shop a week ago. Arlo glances down, his eyes immediately landing on the little red knot in your hand. You hear his breath hitch as he gently takes the knot from your hand. You worry for a moment when Arlo stares silently at your gift, but he looks back to you with a wide smile.

               “Guess you beat me to it,” he laughs, digging through his satchel and pulling out his own heart knot. You can’t help the laugh that escapes your mouth as you look upon the two heart knots. Your heart swoons as you wrap your fingers around the collar of Arlo’s jacket and pull him into a breathless kiss. You part, panting and wanting for _more_. A devilish grin crosses your face as you lean in, hovering just a breath from his lips.

               “You want to stay the night?”


	5. Summer, Day 15, Year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of my Arlo miniseries, after the rescue in Ingall’s Mine!

               If Arlo’s alright, you’re going to _kill_ him.

               You pace back and forth outside the clinic, muttering to yourself, mostly about how furious you are, while Dr. Xu checks on Arlo. _It’s his own stupid fault_ , you think. If he hadn’t shoved you out of the way of that damned robot in Ingall’s Mine, then things would be _fine_. Really, he only has himself to blame for not letting you into the mines to begin with. If he had just swallowed his pride and let you in and help, like you were _supposed_ to, then maybe you could have avoided the robot altogether. You groan loudly, raking a hand over your face. You should make him sleep on the couch for a week for doing this to you.

               The clinic doors open and Phyllis peeks her head out to call you inside. You take a few deep breaths, following her into the clinic. You step inside, fully ready to lay into Arlo as soon as you get the chance. Dr. Xu smiles at you despite the obvious displeasure on your face and leads you back to where Arlo sits on one of the hospital beds.

               Whatever your previous intentions, your anger disappears as soon as you see Arlo. A dark purple bruise surrounds his left eye and you can see another forming on his cheek. And you definitely don’t miss the way he winces when he inhales. Worry takes over and you’re at his side in an instant.

               “How are you feeling?” you ask softly, lightly brushing your fingers across his bruised cheek.

               “Like I got hit by a giant metal claw,” he chuckles, then winces. You shake your head, glad he’s feeling well enough to have a sense of humor, but a bitter feeling claws its way into your stomach at his words.

               “That’s what you get for trying to play hero,” you joke, and Arlo doesn’t miss the extra bite to your words.

               “It was going right for you-”

               “I could have handled it.”

               “It’s not your _job_ to handle it-”

               “It is when someone comes to my house and specifically asks for _my_ help,” you huff out, stepping back from Arlo. He reaches out to you but you quickly fold your arms and put on your best stern face.

               “Mint wanted a builder’s opinion on the _tremors_. _Not_ to help fight a robot,” Arlo argues.

               “And how was I supposed to give my opinion on the tremors when you had someone posted outside to make sure I couldn’t go in?”

               Arlo rolls his eyes and your frustration instantly turns to full blown anger.

               “It was too dangerous and you’re not trained-”

               “I wasn’t trained when I fought the Bandirat Prince.”

               “That wasn’t-”

               “Or when I fought the Rat King.”

               “Sam was with-”

               “And I certainly wasn’t _trained_ when I _won_ the last two Martial Arts Tournaments. One of which was against _you_.” _That_ makes him go quiet and for a moment you feel a bit guilty. Arlo gives a long sigh, slowly pushing himself to his feet.

               “I know you can handle yourself,” he says, taking a small step towards you, “I just don’t want you to be put in danger if it can be helped. You get yourself into trouble quite often, you know,” Arlo chuckles. He steps towards you until he’s close enough to sets his hand on your waist. You roll your eyes, but there’s no malice behind it. He’s right, to some extent; you do tend to end up in precarious situations. “I want to keep you safe, and not just because it’s my job. I don’t care much for seeing someone I love get hurt.”

               It’s your turn to sigh as you uncross your arms, setting your hands on either side of his face. “I know you mean well but I’m a _Builder_. Sometimes I might have to deal with more than what’s expected and if you want to _help_ that’s fine, but you can’t _keep me_ from doing _my_ job.” You lean your forehead against his, arms winding around his neck.

               “I’m sorry-” he starts but you quickly cut him off with a light kiss.

               “Don’t be sorry,” you smile, “just…next time I have dangerous job, believe that I can handle myself. And trust that if a job is too dangerous for me, you’ll be the first person I come to for help…After you’ve had time to recover, of course. Until then, I’ll be bringing Sam or Remi along with me.” You give him a teasing wink and Arlo exhales, with a look that you would almost call pouting, but of course the stoic Captain of the Civil Corps would _never_ pout.

               “Come on,” you laugh, unwinding your arms from his neck and grasping on of his hands, weaving your fingers through his, “let’s get you home.”


	6. Autumn, Day 5, Year 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of my Arlo miniseries, A Strong Man's Adventure!

               One thing you’ve learned about Arlo in the past few years is the man has a thing for spontaneity. You both have such busy schedules, that only get busier as Portia grows. Between his business with Mali and your projects establishing the South Block Trade Stop, it’s rare the two of you are even home at the same time. You had thought this would cause a strain on your relationship but Arlo surprises you one night by taking the evening off and spending the entire night showing you just how much he missed you.

               It happens every so often, mostly when Arlo has spare time. Whether it’s him taking you to The Round Table for lunch or showing up wherever you happen to be for the day to say hello and give you a lingering kiss. You recall waking up one morning to Arlo making breakfast and offering to spend the entire day together.

               So, when you step outside one afternoon to find Arlo leaning on the fence with a suspiciously wide smile, you can’t help but feel a twinge of excitement and curiosity. You greet him with a kiss, leaning opposite him on the fence.

               “I just came up with a great idea for an adventure, just for the two of us,” he smiles, “you interested?”

               You don’t even hesitate.

               “Sounds great! Where to?”

               “ _Supposedly_ , there’s a tunnel in the Eufaula Desert that leads to a secret scenic spot. Remi once found the cave which led him to what he described as ‘the most beautiful scenery he has ever seen.’ I know he was exaggerating, but I think it’s certainly worth exploring together with you. What do you say?”

               “I say, give me ten minutes to get the Workshop in order and I’ll be ready to go.”

               “Great! I’ll meet you by the bridge to the desert.” You nod, exchanging another kiss. You watch Arlo walk away from your workshop, sighing through the love-struck smile on your face before turning towards your Workshop.

               You get your work done in record time.

               You find Arlo waiting for you by the Dee-Dee Stop near the bridge. He extends his hand as you approach, and you weave your fingers through his.

               “Are you ready to go on our little adventure,” he laughs, “I’m so excited to be doing this with you. Come on.”

               The desert heat is as stifling as ever, but you find that for once you don’t mind the dry air as Arlo leads you across the sandy dunes to this _mystery cave_. You pass by the mines coming to a small cave entrance.

               The caves are fairly easy to navigate with your path following a river of crystal blue water. There are a few Slurpees and Flurpees but between you and your Captain, they don’t stand a chance. The river leads you to a cascading waterfall, rushing down a large rock cliff.

               “Guess the only way is up?” you question, raising a brow towards Arlo. A wide smirk splits across your face as you turn towards him, leaning close enough that your lips are pressed against his ear. You feel him tense as you purr into his ear, “race you to the top.”

               You let go of Arlo’s hand, racing towards the cliffside. You quickly begin your climb up the rocks, looking back over your shoulder to see Arlo right behind you. You stick your tongue out at him and hurry your climb. You can hear Arlo’s laughing below you just as you reach the top. You pull yourself up, getting halfway over the cliff’s edge when blue and white fur fills your vision. The Slurpee stares you down and you become _very_ aware that you can’t grab your war hammer without letting go of the cliff.

               Arlo, being the ever-prepared Captain he is, throws a knife before you have a chance to react. You’re fortunate enough that Arlo knows what he’s doing, and the Slurpee goes down in one hit but you’re not lucky enough to dodge the creature’s kick when it falls. Instinct forces you to move away and moving away forces you to release your hold on the cliffside.

               Your surroundings are a blur as you plummet towards the ground. You don’t have time to think of anything other than bracing yourself for your inevitable impact with the ground.

               An impact that is much softer than you expect.

               “Are you alright?” It takes you a minute after you open your eyes to realize Arlo’s holding you. You nod, dazed and a bit in awe, as Arlo slowly sets you onto your feet. “Did you hurt yourself?”

               You keep a hold on his arm, shifting your weight to each foot. Pain shoots through your right ankle and your leg buckles. Arlo doesn’t hesitate, looping an arm around your waist to keep you steady. “Just a twisted ankle,” you smile reassuringly, “no need to worry.” Arlo shakes his head, looking up at the cliff.

               “Come on,” he says, nudging you closer, “let me carry you.” Arlo eyes the cliff and when he looks back at you, finds you staring directly at him. It’s all you can do, really. You can’t even fathom how he plans to carry you up a ninety-degree rock wall, yet he looks at you as though it’s the most obvious solution in the world.

               “You can’t be serious.” Nervous laughter bubbles up from your throat. But Arlo simply stares, and you realize, yes, he is very serious. “Oh…um…yeah, okay.”

               A piggyback ride up a steep cliff was not how you expected this adventure to go. You glance down at the ground once the two of you are halfway up. Heights have never bother you but then again, you’re usually not attached to another person while climbing. You trust Arlo with your life, but you can’t help the small surge of nerves that shoot through your veins. Your grip on Arlo tightens, and he glances briefly over his shoulder at you. He climbs further up the cliff quickly and carefully getting the two of you to the top of the cliff. He lets you down gently, taking your hand once more. You continue your adventure, a bit slower thank to your ankle, allowing Arlo to take care of the remaining couple of Slurpees.

               The caves come to an end at one of the most beautiful lakes you’ve ever seen. A lush tree rests in the center of crystal blue water surrounded by greenery and delicate yellow flowers. Soft rays of sunlight shine down through the cavern reflecting off the sparkling water and filling the cave with glittering lights.

               “Well, would you look at that,” Arlo laughs softly, “seems like Remi was right. So, what do you think of our little adventure now?” You give a quick glance back at him, not wanting to tear your eyes away from the scene in front of you.

               “It was worth every second,” you smile. Arlo beams at you, winding an arm around your shoulders.

               “I think so too! Let’s just stay here for a while…and forget all of our troubles…” You lean into him, the two of you taking in the scene before you. You can’t keep the smile off of your face as you watch the lights bounce around the cave. Arlo nuzzles against your face before you feel his lips on your cheek. He pulls back, bringing you in closer and you instantly melt into him. You watch the scenery a bit longer, your heart swelling at the thought of Arlo learning of this place and wanting to bring you here. You consider yourself unbelievably lucky to have him in your life. He’s been nothing short of amazing in your time together, always making time for you despite both of your busy schedules, and it dawns on you that you want nothing more than to spend the rest of your days with him.

               You'll need to talk to the Mysterious Man about acquiring a ring when you return to town.


	7. Spring, Day 14, Year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of my Arlo miniseries!

              “What about fire stones?”

              Emily hums through a mouthful of watermelon. She’s silent for a moment before she gives you a half-shrug. “I don’t know-” she wipes the corners of her mouth, “-maybe sapphires?” You shrug. Sapphires would look amazing with his eyes, but they don’t scream ‘wedding ring’ to you.  “Or diamonds?”

              “Everybody uses diamonds!” you groan. You flop back onto the wood panels of Sophie’s porch, basking in the warmth from the sun. “If I wanted the same thing everyone else has, I would’ve bought the Mysterious Man’s ring. And have you ever wondered why all the rings he has look the same? I mean, like identical to each other. You think he buys them cheap from some store in a different city and resells them here? He’d make a killin-”

              “ _You’re stalling_ ,” Emily cuts you off.

              “I know…I just want this to be perfect.” You turn your head towards Emily and the soft smile she’s giving you. Aside from Pinky, she’s the only person you’ve told of your plans to propose. You’ve gone over everything with her, from the speech you plan on giving when you propose to where you’re going to do it. The two of you have the entire proposal planned down to the tee…everything except for the ring. It was actually Emily who mentioned making a custom ring when you weren’t satisfied with the Mysterious Man’s collection. You loved the idea but couldn’t for the life of you figure out what materials you wanted to use.

              “You could use a string you found in your workshop and he’d think it was perfect,” Emily laughs and with how barren your mind is of ideas, you might just do that. Letting out a long sigh, you push yourself up from the warm wooden boards and observe the chicks bouncing around the yard. “Give it some time,” Emily says, reaching to the bowl on the other side of her and grabbing a slice of watermelon, “you’ll think of something and make a ring just as amazing as everything else you’ve made.” She gives you a comforting smile, holding the watermelon towards you.

              “Thanks, Emily,” you grin appreciatively, taking the slice from her as she finishes off her own.

              “Anytime.”


	8. Winter, Day 12, Year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry.

              The Round Table is busier than usual, you notice, as Sonia fills your glass of water for the third time. She gives you a sympathetic smile, one it seems everyone at the restaurant feels the need to give you today. Although, you can’t really blame them; you’ve been sitting by yourself for the past hour. You don’t worry though, as Arlo steps through the door and greets you with a charming smile and a soft kiss. He takes a seat across from you, apologizing for being late but you refuse to let him worry over it; you both have been unbelievably busy lately and you won’t fault him for that.

              The meal goes by quickly, the two of you talking and enjoying your food. You joke and laugh, hoping he doesn’t notice the slight quiver in your voice or the constant bouncing of your foot. Sonia takes your plates away, joking about making Arlo pay to make up for his lateness. You laugh, telling her you’d never ask him to do that.

              “There is something I’d like to ask you, though,” you say once Sonia leaves. Arlo watches you curiously while you dig through the small bag you have with you. You pull out the small box, setting it gently in the center of the table. Your heart slams against your ribcage as Arlo picks up the box. He lifts the top, and nearly drops the box when he sees its contents.

              “It took me almost three months to make it,” you speak, your voice somehow calmer than you expect.

              And the rings look  _outstanding_. The bands are pure gold, one set with a ruby and fire stone sun and the other a sapphire and crystal moon. They’re crafted immaculately, not a single flaw on them.

              You watch Arlo’s mouth drop open slightly, the surprise evident on his face. Silence surrounds the table. This is the first time you’ve managed to make him speechless.

              “Do you…like them?” You’re hesitant to ask judging by the blank look on his face. Arlo looks up at you, eyes wider than you’ve ever seen.

              “I…” he stops and clears his throat, sounding as nervous as you feel, “I  _love_  them. They…they’re  _beautiful_.” He beams at you, reaching across the table to grasp your hand.

              “Good… _great_ ,” you smile, squeezing his hand once before letting go and clasping yours together in your lap. “The sun ring was made with you in mind, but you can wear whichever you’d like.”

              “I…this is… _incredi_ -”

              “I’m sure Nora will love whichever one you give her.”

              Arlo freezes.

              You smile.

              “It’s okay, Arlo.” It’s absolutely  _not_  okay but you refuse to let him know that. “I’m not mad.” Arlo lets out a long breath, setting the rings down on the table. He sits quietly before looking up to meet your eyes.

              “How did you-”

              “I saw you,” you interrupt, “by the broken well.” 

              “I’m sorry,” he starts but you hold up a hand to stop him.

              “Don’t even worry about it.” You smile, blinking back the tears building in your eyes. You stand, taking a few short steps to his side of the table. “Consider the rings a parting gift. I hope you two are happy together.” And you do, though a small piece of you unfairly hopes they know nothing but misery for the rest of their days. You lean forward to place a kiss on his cheek. Arlo swiftly reaches out and grasps your wrist. He says your name in a quiet desperation that nearly shatters what resolve you have. You pull your hand away, taking a step back. Arlo doesn’t fight you, his shoulders sagging as he lets you go. Of course, you think bitterly.

              He has no problem letting you go.

              He let you go a long time ago.

              You square your shoulders, quickly wipe the stray tears from your cheeks, and plaster a friendly smile on your face.

              “Goodbye, Arlo.”


End file.
